Many computer systems comprise multiple entities (e.g., processors, input/output devices, etc.) capable of sending data and commands back and forth through the system. Each such transmission uses a portion of the system's available bandwidth. All else being equal, scaling a system to increase the number of entities increases the burden on the bandwidth of the system's communication infrastructure.